Imagina
by Salvatores's Girl
Summary: Rué pudo bien ser pequeña, Pero Katniss supo cuan ágil Fue, pudo bien haber tenido trece cortos años, Pero sabia y entendía muchas cosas, Pudo haber sido joven, Pero jamas Ingenua, Y sobre todo, A Rué le encantaba Imaginar, No con unicornios, Ni Dinero sin Final, Solo con Ser una niña Normal. Reto Un Día en el distrito.


**Los Juegos de Hambre no me pertenecen, ¿me ven nadando en oro joyas y Josh Huctcherson's Desnudos? No verdad, Bueno, Entonces no hagas preguntas tontas.**

Esto es para el reto la vida en el distrito…Y esto es lo que salió, Por cierto, OMG esta es Mi historia número 30 y pensar cuando comencé a publicar, no parecen mucho, pero viéndolo desde el lado en todo lo que me devane los sesos y me Desespere para que todo encajara en cada historia parece una eternidad.

En fin, No Distraigo más.

**Imagina**

Abrió los Ojos Lentamente escuchando los primero cantos de los Pájaros, Se removió En la pequeña Cama intentando encontrar algunos minutos más de Descanso en el Viejo, desgastado y achatado Colchón, y, Finalmente Tapó su rostro con la amarillenta sabana que no daba abasta en aquellas épocas de invierno.

_Era hora de levantarse._

Se sentó ágilmente Haciendo a la cama crujir y se abrazó a sí misma Espantada por el frio típico de la Noche al terminar, Miro a su derecha, hacia la ventana, El cielo seguía Negro, Pero El día en el Distrito 11 Siempre comenzaba Temprano, sin importar si se fuese a trabajar o no.

Se puso de pie, Y Salió de su habitación, Su padre ya se había marchado, Porque no se le veía por ningún lado de la pequeña habitación que les era útil como sala y cocina, Su madre, En la estufa cocinaba Un poco de cereal, Arrugo la frente, El cereal del Capitolio, Fruto dela tesela que se había obligado a solicitar, Era asqueroso e insípido, Pero bueno, Al menos Llenaba El estómago.

Su madre al notar su presencia Le sonrió cálidamente, Con una alegría nerviosa, Ella lo sabía, Y Rué se descubrió Preguntándose si debería Sacar el tema a Colación, Finalmente, decidió que el día solo estaba comenzando, así que simplemente le devolvió el gesto.

—Hola Mama.— Susurro con voz cantarina y Tomó el viejo vestido de su madre que Yacía Estirado sobre una de las tres sillas de madera del comedor. Corrió rápidamente hasta su cuarto y se sacó la bata de dormir por sobre la Cabeza, Se colocó el vestido, Ajustado en la cintura, de color Azul Celeste, decolorado por los años, Ahora era de un bonito azul bebe, Era viejo, De cuando su madre era Solo una niña, Pero Su mama lo había cuidado exhaustivamente, y Rué comprobó que en sus manos, la tela era suave y tenía un delicioso olor a lavanda.

Camino lentamente de vuelta la sala, y se sentó junto a su madre que ya estaba comiendo, En cuanto tomó asiento a su lado, su mama dejo Caer la Cuchara sobre el plato como si un Escalofrió le hubiese recorrido, subía la mirada hacia ella, Marrón contra marrón, A Rué le gustaban sus ojos, Y ella misma los había heredado, Los de su madre eran de un cremoso color café, Oscuros a simple vista, pero con un pequeño rayo de sol, Obtenían profundidad, Su madre le Miraba Con los Ojos Enrojecidos, Y el labio fruncido, Rué quiso decirle que no comenzara Desde tan temprano, Que había todavía todo un día por delante, Que había cientos de minutos que disfrutar aun, Que todavía no era el momento.

Pero nada de eso salía por su garganta, Porque el Café se comunicaba con el Café, lo sabía ella que lo había cuidado muchas veces, y su madre entendía lo que ambas querían decir, lo que aquel apesadumbrado silencio involucraba.

—Estaré Bien mama.— Susurró.

Su madre abrió la Boca para Refutar y Rué esperó por una Suplica, un reproche, pero ella la cerro rápidamente y le sonrió para continuar Comiendo. Una vez Hubo Terminado La mujer se reincorporo y tomo su cuenco junto al suyo para lavarlos en el Trastero a un lado de la estufa.

La niña miro hacia la ventana y vio noto con alegría como el sol se asomaba por esta, Finalmente La calidez menguaría un poco el Frio de invierno, Salió con paso alegre de la pequeña cabaña y Se quedó de pie, allí en el patio Mirando el Cielo con Los ojos Cerrados, Absorbiendo toda la calidez Que podía, Atrapando En su piel los rayos de sol, y el frio Sombrío que apretaba su corazón se disipo por unos segundo, Era solo ella, El sol y las plantas, Era un día Nuevo, Quiso creer.

Unos brazos la rodearon fuertemente y abrió los ojos para descubrir que eran los de su mama, Ella siempre era tan cálida, Tan Agradable, Les agradecía a Los dioses el tenerla a su lado, la quería mucho, pero, a fin de cuentas ¿Qué niño no quiere a su madre? Le devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza con la que se le estaba siendo entregado, Bajo el sol, El ambiente se volvió un poco más agradable, pero ni el mejor día podía mejorar aquella situación. Nada podría volver aquel día uno bueno, Rué era pequeña, pero era consiente de muchas cosas.

_Y sabia, que nadie haría más llevadero el día de la cosecha._

Se dispuso a caminar por las praderas cercanas a su casa, Le gustaba mucho ir allí, Sobre todo a la más alejada del pueblo, Allí había un pequeño rio y los Sinsajos bajaban se su hogar el cielo para Beber de sus aguas cristalinas, Ella se escondía entre los arbustos y los veía por horas, imaginando que Era uno de ellos, que no tenía obligaciones, que era una niña normal de 10 años, que podría jugar con las hermosas muñecas que se veían en los comerciales del capitolio, que podía probar uno de los Deliciosos pasteles que se exhibían en la panadería, que podía Dormir hasta las Diez. Imaginar era muy divertido, y Rué sentía que podía hacerlo todo el día, Claro, eso era antes de cumplir los Once y tener edad para trabajar en su distrito, Desde ese momento, no había tenido más tiempo para nada, salvo solo el suficiente para Darse un corto baño y tirarse en su pequeña cama A dormir las pocas horas que se le permitía.

Observo cada piedra, Cada árbol, Saludándolo y despidiéndose con la Mirada, Detallándolo y devorando cada Minúscula Forma de la que no se había percatado antes, Disfrutando del Simple hecho de respirar, De vivir, de sentir, y cuando llego al prado descubrió que no había un solo sinsajo, se sintió decepcionada, pero no dejo que eso achacara su día, Se acostó boca arriba sobre la verde grama y miro las nubes, Busca figuras formas y objetos…hasta cansarse.

Y fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, Quiso llorar y apretó los puños fuertemente, Había desperdiciado su día, y ahora sí que quería llorar, Sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar esas ideas de su mente, ya no había nada que hacer, miro su sombra y calculo por su posición eran las diez de la mañana, Estaba Justo en la hora, caminó a paso apurado hacia su mama, le habría gustado detenerse y observar todo de nuevo, por si había algún detalle en aquel prado que a ella se le hubiese escapado, pero no podía arriesgarse a tener problemas con los agentes de la paz, aquellos brutales hombres vestido de Blanco, siempre le habían dado miedo, miedo y asco en partes iguales.

Cuando finalmente arribo a su casa su madre y su padre se encontraban ya en la puerta, papa tenía la mirada perdida y lucia en calma, pero Rué era observadora, mucho tal vez, y podía notar las venas marcadas en su cuello y en sus brazos, Estaba nervioso, Su madre estaba Tensa también, pendiendo de un hilo, como una represa contenida por una hoja de papel, Y Rué descubrió que no importase cuanto tratase de ignorarlo, Todos estaban nerviosos, Era normal, Pero ella no se sentía Nerviosa, ni calmada, se sentía de Gas, Ligera, Etérea. Los miro Y les sonrió tomándolos de las manos para comenzar a caminar y guiarlos hasta la plaza central, Imaginó de nuevo que era solo una niña a la que sus padres acompañaban al parque, una niña normal que jugaría con sus amigos hasta el atardecer mientras sus padres tomaban una limonada y la observaban desde los bancos, tal vez su padre la tomaría en brazos para darle vueltas en el aire y su madre reiría un poco, Una familia normal.

Sus pies se detuvieron hasta llegar a la plaza, había mucha gente allí, pero Rué no observo a nadie en especial, Ella tenía la mirada puesta en el cielo, Imaginando aun su vida perfecta y sencilla, No sintió el pinchazo en su dedo cuando el agente de la paz le corto para marcar la papeleta y una vez adentro miro a su padre halando la manga de su camisa, este se arrodillo aun serio y ella sin saber muy bien que hacer deposito un beso en su mejilla, Su padre se estremecía y escucho a su madre sollozar, ignoro ambas cosas, siempre era mejor imaginar, abrazo de nuevo a su madre intentando memorizar su olor, la suavidad de sus brazos, y como la naturaleza le indicaba que aquella mujer le había dado la vida en el modo en el que Rué simplemente encajaba en sus brazos, como una pieza misma salida de ella.

Nadie dijo nada, nadie profirió sonido, Era mejor, pensó la niña, porque su garganta no estaba en condiciones de decir nada.

Se separó lentamente de ellos mirando de nuevo al cielo, ignorando a los niños allí, se unió a la fila, y privo a sus oídos de los llantos y de todo lo demás, imaginando un mundo allá afuera, fuera de la hambruna, de la sed y del dolor, un mundo diferente que miraba el mismo cielo que sus ojos veían ahora.

Y cuando el Hombre con aspecto de Capitolio Recito el mismo discurso de todos los años, sobre la guerra, la venganza y el dolor, Rué simplemente lo ignoro, e imagino que aquello era solo una pesadilla.

—Las mujeres Primero.— Dijo con voz teatral.

Y todo el mundo Contuvo el Aliento.

—Clarissa Fairchild—

Rué se concentró aún más en el cielo, Ignoro de nuevo los gritos de los padres, Y las expresiones de alegría de los demás, Nadie decía nada, pero Rué sabía que todos los no emparentados con la pobre chica estaban riendo en sus propias mente, Ella aun no lograba sentir nada, Solo un poco de alegría tal vez porque Aun tendría mas segundo para imaginar.

Al final del día, No conocía a la chica, ni al chico, y estaba segura de que ya no les conocería, su padre le abrazaban fervientemente, y su madre le susurraba que había tenido razón.

Pero Rué sabía que estaba equivocada, Ella podría sentirlo, Porque un sentimiento había anidado en su pecho desde La primera cosecha a la que había asistido, La certeza, La certeza de que moriría en la arena de los juegos, No sabía Cuándo, pero sabía que lo haría, estaba segura de ello, Como si hubiese podido ver su futuro, En su alma sabía que encontraría su final allí.

Pero como ya había dicho antes, a Rué le encantaba imaginar, así que simplemente imagino que no era así, feliz de poder imaginar todo un año hasta la nueva cosecha.

Imaginar siempre era Divertido.

_El Año siguiente Rué fue Elegida como Tributo._

Así que cuando Katniss aquella Valiente y Pelirroja Chica A la que los sinsajos escuchaban con tanta atención le Susurro que todo iba a estar bien, que cerrase los ojos e intentara dormir, Cuando ella le prometió que Iría a un lugar mejor, Rué le Creyó.

¿Por qué?

Porque a Rué le encantaba Imaginar.

**Fin.**

**Vale, vale, No sé qué hago aquí, Pero déjenselo a mi incapacidad de no aceptar cuanto reto se me atraviese por delante, no había escrito nunca sobre esto, A pesar de que la historia me parecía muy buena, la encontré demasiado deprimente y melancólica como para poder escribir sobre ella, y yo que soy fatalista, bueno terminaríamos teniendo un Titanic al Cuadrado.**

**Pero acá está, Por cierto BTW (By the way) Clarissa Fairchild o Clary Fray, O Clarissa Morgersten es un nombre que pertenece A Cassandra Clare y es De la Saga Cazadores de Sombras o Mortal Instruments, Lo puse porque fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente, y mis nombres inventados apestan y si son ingleses más, Así que preferí dejarlo así en vez de tener uno digno de Harry potter (Esos raros que uno no sabe en qué pensaba Jotaká)**

**Bueno, Espero Les guste, Aquí una Escritora que debería estar Tranquilamente Escribiendo sobre The vampires Diaries Intentando Escribir algo sin Colmillos Ni sangre, pero con hambre, mucha hambre, Los Juegos de Hambre.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Salvatore's Girl.**


End file.
